


Vindo das galáxias

by oh_tatunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Community: kaisoobiography, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_tatunnie/pseuds/oh_tatunnie
Summary: [KaiSoo || Galáxia!au]Partir sem uma direção exata para ir, era rotina na vida de Jongin. Ele só não imaginava que aquela seria sua última saída de forma indefinida. Muito menos que justo naquele dia iria conseguir a chance que tanto queria.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Vindo das galáxias

**Author's Note:**

> Achei uma boa começar com mey otp, então aqui estou eu com minha KaiSoo bbzinha  
> boa leitura ;-;

Sair de casa batendo as portas, pisando alto e pronunciando palavrões já estava virando rotina para Jongin.

Ao menos três vezes por semana, saia de casa com o total de zero direções para ir, mas com a cabeça cheia de direções que gostaria de seguir.

Sua lista de desejos costumava ser infinita, mas agora, carregando quase dezessete anos nas costas, essa lista havia se limitado a um número muito pequeno para alguém que sempre foi tão sonhador.

A cada briga com seu pai, um desejo era cortado de sua lista. Sem anestesia ou cuidado, um corte doloroso que carregava uma dor crônica, da qual não havia nada que pudesse fazer para melhorar.

Tudo o que Jongin queria era ser livre, morar em um lugar melhor, onde tivesse a oportunidade de ser o jornalista que sempre sonhou ser. Mas, como provavelmente a divindade regente do mundo tinha uma espécie de humor negro, tudo que sempre ganhava dela, era a poeira que atacava sua rinite.

Por que diabos ainda insistia em andar naquela estrada de terra movimentada?

Começava a aceitar de verdade o que seu pai lhe dizia sem deixar passar nenhuma minúscula oportunidade. Provavelmente, nunca teria uma chance de crescer na vida ou realizar seu sonho. 

Seu maior medo era de acabar sendo apenas um pequeno e insignificante Jongin no mundo.

Havia se sentado no topo de uma árvore alta de muitos galhos, mas poucas folhas. Apesar de sua calvície aguda ela, ainda sim, conseguia se destacar dentre as outras muitas ao pé daquela floresta, que já não era mais tão floresta assim. Quase no topo daquela árvore, o jovem Kim tinha uma vista de toda a cidade e também do céu estrelado. As vezes se retirar, mesmo que agredindo sua rinite, era o melhor a se fazer.

As luzes do céu e da terra o acalmavam, mesmo que estivesse triste, com raiva e com fome.

Observou um pouco as luzes da pequena cidade e concluiu que, de longe e no escuro da noite, a cidade onde nasceu e passou toda sua vida, era até bonitinha.

Preferiu observar o céu, era mais interessante observar as Três Marias, que por acaso, eram as únicas estrelas que sabia o nome. Astrologia não era seu ponto forte, assim como lidar com o frio. Uma brisa fresca demais passou por si e seu corpo todo se arrepiou. Desviou o olhar por alguns segundos e quando o colocou de volta onde estava, viu uma estrela cadente cruzar o céu. Pediu, como o ser humano comum que era, que tivesse uma chance de mudar sua vida para melhor.

Fechou os olhos enquanto pedia e ao abri-los novamente, começou a olhar a cidadezinha de poucos habitantes. Perguntou a si mesmo se fazer pedidos à estrelas cadentes também deveria ser um costume em outros países, cidades ou culturas. Mais um sonho foi colocado em sua lista aquela noite. Mais um que acreditava que nunca realizaria, ou que talvez fosse riscado antes mesmo de poder planejar.

Voltou a observar o céu e dessa vez, teve que se segurar para não cair da árvore. A estrela havia sido bem mais eficiente que todas as simpatias que já havia feito em sua vida.

Viu algo cruzar o céu em alta velocidade e logo bater contra o chão, causando um pequeno tremor na terra.

Desceu em euforia, pois se aquilo não fosse uma chance concedida pelo senhor das galáxias, era algo concedido pelo capiroto que só estragaria ainda mais sua vida.

Se, depois de chegar perto daquela coisa, não morresse, teria uma ótima matéria pare seu portal de informações que, por acaso, ainda era apenas um sonho em um pedaço de papel. Esperava que aquela fosse uma chance e não outra ilusão.

Talvez não estivesse pensando racionalmente ao se aproximar tanto de algo que provavelmente tinha vindo do espaço. A adrenalina havia o deixado muito destemido e talvez burro. Mas só percebeu isso quando viu a coisa se mexer e uma criatura sair de dentro apontando algo para si.

Não estava acreditando que morreria pela maior matéria dos jornais sem ao menos ter a chance de registrar uma fotinha.

Como todo bom ser racional, imediatamente levantou as mãos se colocando em posição de rendição. O ser se aproximava de si e conforme fazia isso, Jongin conseguia ver cada vez melhor que ele não era nem de longe humano. Primeiro porque humanos não são azuis, segundo que humanos não têm antenas e terceiro que nem precisava de mais nenhum fato para concluir sua hipótese.

O ser começou a ser mais cauteloso com seus passos a mais ou menos um metro de distância de Jongin. 

Como ele tinha uma arma apontada para si, a ideia de fugir estava fora de cogitação.

A poucos centímetros de si, o ser de pele azulada avançou subitamente, tocando em seu braço para logo depois se afastar. Ainda apontando a arma para Jongin, a criatura começou a mudar a cor da pele e, quando sua pele já tinha a mesma cor que a do humano a sua frente, suas duas antenas começaram a desaparecer, fazendo com o que ele ficasse como um humano.

— Não tenha medo, não quero te machucar — O ser de altura mediana disse devagar com certa dificuldade para pronunciar. — Eu sou o tenente de combate D.O. Minha nave caiu, pode me dizer em que planeta estou?

O corpo do Kim já não tinha mais nada de adrenalina, toda aquela euforia inicial havia se transformado em medo. Seu corpo tremia e conseguia sentir o suor começar a escorrer por sua terra. Demorou para conseguir encontrar palavras para responder ao ser em sua frente.

— Você está na Terra. 

— Essa não, caí em território inimigo — disse em um tom preocupado.

Logo, o viajante estelar se direcionou a nave. Não deu muitos passos em direção ao ela, pois lembrou que tinha que cuidar de um refém.

O corpo trêmulo, agora que havia sido agarrado pelo braço e praticamente estava sendo arrastado, ficava cada vez mais paralisado internamente. 

O ser lembrava realmente um humano. Pegou, o que parecia ser um comunicador na pequena nave espacial e começou a dizer coisas que, mesmo tendo um grande forte para línguas, Jongin nem ao menos sabia dizer com o que parecia ser. Nunca vira nada igual e, mesmo com medo, estava maravilhado.

Viu o ser ficar irritado e amassar o comunicador com a própria mão. Sua ação fez com que o jovem a seu lado concluísse que não sairia daquela situação peculiar vivo.

— Preciso que você me ajude, outros humanos não podem saber de mim — disse segurando delicadamente nos ombros de Jongin e pedindo com sinceridade.

Aquela era a própria vez desde que tudo aquilo começara que o Kim tivera a oportunidade de reparar no garoto que o fazia de refém. Ele era extremamente fofo, o que tornava difícil acreditar que aquele serzinho era um tenente de combate. 

— Tá bom, mas…

— Ótimo, vamos nessa — cortou o humano antes que ele pudesse perguntar.

Pegou seu pulso firmemente, mas de forma que não o machucasse. Começou a andar como quem parecia ter algum lugar para ir, o que deixou o outro muito confuso.

— Para onde está me levando exatamente? — perguntou com cuidado.

— Precisamos nos afastar do lugar do acidente, pois, pelo o que sei de vocês humanos, logo isso daqui estará lotado. E outra, uma das primeiras lições na escola de combate, é sobre não ficar em lugar exposto, sempre procure um lugar onde possa se esconder. E nesse momento, é lá — apontou para a floresta.

Daquela dica Jongin nunca se esqueceria.

Percebeu que a fama dos humanos era realmente horrível e que até quebrava barreiras que os próprios não eram capazes de quebrar.

Já na metade do caminho, avistaram um carro vindo da cidade.

— Se abaixe.

Então Jongin obedeceu e deitou de barriga para baixo no chão. Vendo que o outro começou a se rastejar, começou a fazer o mesmo. Se esconderam atrás de uma pedra. Pela maneira que o ser não humano olhava em volta, Jongin conseguiu constatar que ele procurava outro lugar para se esconder.

— Ali, vem — convocou Jongin já se movendo em direção ao lugar que indicou.

Estava escuro, a única luz que os iluminava era a da lua e do fogo vindo da nave caída. O que dificultaria para que eles subissem na árvore, mas faria com que não fossem vistos. Antes de subirem na árvore, olharam para trás e viram o casal do carro, um filmava com seu celular e o outro fazia uma ligação.

O extraterrestre saltou e parou diretamente em um galho de árvore. O garoto de origem humana ficou um tanto impressionado e, mesmo que não quisesse confessar, estava com inveja. Claro que sua inveja não o fazia menos inteligente, pois, em sã consciência, nunca tentaria fazer o mesmo. 

Segurou firmemente em um dos galhos com uma das mãos e procurou outro lugar para colocar a outra. Estava com bastante dificuldade, era mais que notável. O serzinho azul notou a dificuldade do outro e estendeu sua mão para lhe ajudar naquela missão que parecia impossível para o outro.

Com muita facilidade por conta da ajuda recebida, Jongin já estava sentado não tão confortavelmente assim na árvore, lado a lado ao outro.

— O que você é? — perguntou Jongin com uma curiosidade arriscada.

— Eu sou o que vocês chamam de alienígena. Meu nome é Kyungsoo.

— Eu sou Jongin, mas você pode me chamar de Kai — se apresentou em um tom empolgado que acabou saindo alto demais, fazendo com que o outro tampasse sua boca com a mão relativamente pequena.

Uma viatura se aproximava e ambos começaram a olhar atentamente. Logo outro carros se aproximavam também e todos eles tinham seu limite de lugares ultrapassados. Em poucos minutos a nave caída já não podia mais ser vista. Era o típico problema de cidade grande.

— Acho melhor irmos para minha casa — sugeriu e observou o outro assentir com a cabeça.

Jongin precisava descer primeiro para que o outro pudesse sair também. Novamente estava com dificuldades, dessa vez para descer. Kyungsoo fez sinal com a mão para que ele esperasse. Agarrou sua mão e, mesmo sem saber como, o Kim lhe deu confiança para se segurar em si e descer. 

Já no chão, o garoto de pele morena se escondeu atrás da árvore para esperar pelo outro, que desceu com apenas um pulo. Olhou para trás, analisando com cuidado se ninguém tinha visto sua proeza e não viu nada. Agarrou mão daquele que lhe esperava escondido e começou a correr em direção à floresta.

Ainda segurando na mão do outro, Jongin tomou o controle da situação ao ver que por onde ele estava indo ficava muito longe de sua casa. Soltou sua mão assim que começou a sentir seguro vendo a cidade logo à sua frente. Em suas muitas expedições de ódio, o Kim acabou encontrando muito atalhos no território daquela pequena cidade.

As ruas estavam desertas, provavelmente por conta do incidente, todos estavam lá para ver, pois de costume, estariam todos sentados na frente de suas casas. Aquilo era ótimo, assim o risco de serem vistos era menor. 

— Não tem problema eu ficar na sua casa?

— Desde que ninguém saiba, não — respondeu dando um sorriso irônico.

— Eu não quero te causar problemas, posso procurar outro lugar para ficar até conseguir contatar o meu povo — explicou com suas pausas entre uma palavra e outra, o que era adorável na visão do Kim.

— Que nada.

Durante todo o resto do caminho, ambos andaram lado a lado sem nada dizer. Mesmo com falta de palavras, nenhum dos dois se sentia desconfortável. Ao chegar na esquina de sua casa, Jongin fez sinal para que o outro esperasse um pouco. Verificou se de fato a rua estava vazia e até respirou mais aliviado quando viu que sim, caso contrário, não saberia o que fazer.

Andaram o mais depressa possível até chegar ao quarto do Kim que fechou a porta logo em seguida. Se sentiam em total segurança agora que estavam em um local mais seguro e menos exposto. 

Kyungsoo estava desde o momento que havia perdido as coordenadas por conta de um pane em sua nave, se sentindo inútil. Aquela era sua primeira missão sem supervisão, desejava que tudo ocorresse perfeitamente como o planejado, mas algo deu errado e ele não podia evitar se sentir de tal maneira. Mas agora, ali com aquele garoto desconhecido, mas que aparentava ser o total contrário de tudo que passou a vida inteira escutando sobre os humanos, ele se sentia muito feliz de apenas ter chegado na casa dele sem ser visto por ninguém.

O que ele não sabia, era que talvez sua presença secreta na casa do Kim podia estar sob ameaça.

— Essa pergunta pode parecer um pouco idiota, mas vou perguntar assim mesmo. Você come?

— Como.

— Mas come o que? Algo do seu planeta que talvez haja aqui na terra e de preferência na minha casa.

— Eu estou em um corpo humano nesse momento, então, como eu me coloquei nesse corpo através de você, eu gosto das mesmas coisas que você — explicou devagar por conta da dificuldade com a fala.

Jongin sorriu largo ao ouvir aquilo e deixou o cômodo, voltando pouco tempo depois com algumas roupas de cama e muita comida.

— Aquilo ali em cima é algo tecnológico? — perguntou apontando para o computador em cima da mesa de estudos de Jongin.

— Sim, pode usar se quiser, mas aviso logo que ele não é nem de longe uma tecnologia de ponta como você deve ter no seu planeta.

— Mas serve.

O garoto de pouco tamanho agarrou a latinha de refrigerante que o outro estendia para si e foi se sentar na cadeira confortável para tentar emitir uma mensagem para alguém do seu planeta através daquela máquina estranha.

Jongin observava atentamente a habilidade com que o outro digitava aquelas coisas rapidamente, mesmo sem ter nenhuma prática. Várias abas e códigos extremamente estranhos apareciam e sumiam da tela do computador e Jongin, mesmo que fosse um expert das tecnologias, não conseguiria entender nem com um curso e mestrado.

— Consegui! — comemorou o baixinho colocando em seu rosto um sorriso adorável.

Jongin já havia colocado no chão, ao lado de sua cama, um colchão de solteiro para o outro garoto ficar. Mas, mesmo sem saber bem o porquê, ao ver o outro se levantando da cadeira, ele se ajeitou em sua cama de solteiro, abrindo espaço onde o outro se deitou completamente.

Jongin achou estranhamente fofo o fato do serzinho de pele originalmente azulada se sentir tão confortável ao lado dele, mesmo que com tão pouco tempo de convivência.

•••

A noite dos dois jovens foi resumida em um Kim Jongin ensinando tudo sobre a terra para o garoto extraterrestre que prestava muita atenção em cada detalhe.

No exato momento, o moreno lhe mostrava as ilhas Maldivas, o que estava fazendo o outro ganhar um brilho ainda mais bonito no olhar, na perspectiva de Jongin.

Resolveu então mostrar-lhe o que para ele era o melhor e maior feito da humanidade: música.

De Rock à música clássica, o jovem Kim sempre se encantou com a forma e o poder que a música tinha na vida das pessoas. Tudo na música era extremamente bonito e artístico de uma maneira indescritível — claro que toda regra tem exceção.

Desde pequeno, Jongin era uma pessoa inquieta, suas professoras, com mais entendimento na área, achavam que ele era hiperativo, mas descartaram a idéia. Ele ainda era um garoto enérgico demais, só que com o passar do tempo, descobriu um remédio muito viciante, que era a música.

Ela lhe acalmava, mesmo que fosse um Rock, sua mente se acalmava, todos os seus nervos voltavam para o lugar e seus pensamentos se diminuiam.

Imaginou que, com tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas horas, o serzinho ao seu lado talvez precisasse de uma dose de calmaria.

Entrou no YouTube e colocou uma das músicas que mais gostava, Flashlight da Jessie J.

Viu o garoto ao seu lado fechar os olhos e começar a se balançar suavemente no ritmo da música. Ele era realmente uma graça!

Ao ver a música chegando ao fim, Jongin arrancou o fone de seu ouvido e viu o outro fazer o mesmo com uma expressão um pouco perdida.

— Kyung, posso ver sua pele? — pediu com delicadeza.

— Ah… tudo bem — respondeu depois de pensar um pouco nas consequências.

O povo de seu planeta odiava a raça humana, os achavam totalmente ignorantes. Cresceu ouvindo histórias monstruosas sobre aquele povo e agora estava lá, deitado na mesma cama que um deles. Aproveitando cada segundo de sua presença, pois sabia que não duraria muito e que provavelmente nunca mais o veria. Aproveitava para lhe analisar, gravar seus belos traços na memória, porque as lembranças seriam tudo o que ele teria de seu terráqueo preferido e único.

Fechou os olhos e esperou até sentir que todo o seu corpo tivesse tomado sua forma habitual, até tentou não deixar as anteninhas saírem, mas não tinha tanto controle assim sob seu corpo.

Aquele à sua frente lhe analisava com atenção, até mesmo ousou lhe tocar suavemente, coisa que teve medo de que não acontecesse.

Seu povo tinha uma habilidade especial de conseguir ler os sentimentos das pessoas quando estes tinham grandes proporções. Sentir o toque de Jongin em si, fez com que seu medo da falta de reciprocidade se cessasse. Instantaneamente, seu coração começou a bater mais forte e não beijá-lo foi impossível.

Então o amor havia lhe acontecido. De forma extremamente confusa e até irônica. Pelo menos tudo aquilo daria uma bela história de amor para contar. Tinham milhões de coisas para acertarem até que pudessem contar aquela história, mas naquele momento preferia focar nos lábios de Jongin se abrindo de forma um tanto desesperada e fazendo com que seu coração se enchesse de alegria. 

O Kim subiu para cima de si lhe dando ainda mais certeza de que tudo aquilo era para acontecer. Todo o acidente e a confusão lá fora, tudo aquilo era para ter acontecido. O amor era para ter acontecido.

•••

Foram acordados pelas batidas fortes na porta. Logo ela estava aberta, sendo que o dono da casa estava certo de tê-la fechado. 

Park Chanyeol, o vizinho sempre intrometido, havia colocado em seu rosto um sorriso vitorioso cedo demais.

Aquela era provavelmente a vingança que há anos ele tentava ter contra Jongin por uma coisa que ele insistia em dizer que tinha sido ele, mesmo não sendo. Mas seu tiro havia saído pela culatra e agora estava beirando a um ataque ao ver um ser azulado sobre a cama.

No mesmo instante ele começou a correr sem uma direção exata para ir e sem ideia do que fazer. Kyungsoo até tentou ir atrás para impedir o que quer que fosse, mas Jongin não permitiu que ele o fizesse.

— Não adianta, é melhor a gente se esconder.

— A gente não, Nini. Não vou te colocar nessa situação comigo, eu vou me esconder sozinho.

O garoto de pele azul segurava o rosto do outro em suas mãos pequeninas, tendo que se inclinar um pouco por conta da diferença de altura para deixar seus rostos próximos.

— Eu não posso te colocar em perigo.

— Então esse é o nosso adeus? — perguntou permitindo que as lágrimas deslizassem por seu rosto.

— Não, Nini. Não pode ser, eu preciso de você. 

Ambos estavam chorando. Os corpos colados compartilhando de uma mesma dor. Um abraço de despedida que doía mais que tudo.

— Eu vou voltar. Nada importa para mim. O que o meu planeta diz não é verdade, você é diferente de tudo, Nini, e eu vou ficar com você, não importa o que aconteça, eu vou voltar para você. Eu só não sei quando.

— Acha que pode voltar? — questionou com um brilho de esperança nos olhos.

— Com certeza.

— Então vamos nos encontrar, em um lugar específico, um dia e até mesmo uma hora. Nós vamos nos encontrar e tudo será diferente.

Então, com uma hora e um lugar marcados em sua cabeça, Kyungsoo partiu, sem direção, da mesma forma que Jongin partiu antes de lhe encontrar.

Aquelas palavras ditas com tanta precisão por seu humano, nunca seriam esquecidas. Kyungsoo cumpriria sua promessa, voltaria para o dono de seu coração, sem se importar de todos os obstáculos que teria de enfrentar. Da mesma forma que Jongin iria lutar, antes não tinha motivo, mas agora tinha. Um lindo e valioso motivo. 

Com objetivos em mente, em todos os dias durante três anos, o ser azul e o ser moreno, enfrentaram muitas coisas só para poderem enfim ficarem juntos. Sem mais nenhum obstáculo, sem nenhum rótulo.

Finalmente Jongin estava podendo viver seu sonho de ser um grande jornalista em outro país e tudo graças ao seu amor vindo das galáxias.


End file.
